Another's Sorrow (5x04) AU Ending
by ShippingMergana
Summary: "I want you to take this. I know you've got a red one already but..." She handed him a small red cloth, large enough to cover his neck. It was the only piece of clothing that Mithian liked. It drew attention away from his misshapen ears and brought it towards his cheekbones. A thousand thoughts raced through Mithian's mind... ONE SHOT. AU. R


"Arthur, I..." Mithian's guilt burned in her chest. After everything Arthur did, the knights did, Camelot did for Nemeth, she betrayed him, almost killed him and yet he saved her father's life. Merlin was right; Arthur _is_ a great king.

"You don't have to say anything. I would have done the same." Arthur smiled at her, with a slight glint of pain surfacing under his eyes. He missed his father but Mithian sensed it as if it were something more...Something that made Arthur hate himself for missing his father.

The Knights of Nemeth began reforming in Camelot while they were hunting for Rodor and it looked like they were almost ready to leave. Odin's men were easily defeated and the kingdoms were no longer at war with each other. Peace at last. Mithian looked at Arthur's face one last time, it was as if he was a completely different person. He was maturer, braver and she may have loved him for a while, but it was obvious for her that he belonged with Guinevere. A fine woman and a just Queen; Mithian could only aspire to be a monarch such as her one day. She wondered if she'd find a man that loved her as much as Arthur did Guinevere. A man that would protect her, cherish her and love her. She shrugged her thoughts away and began her goodbyes.

"They're ready for you." Merlin's odd shaped head with his odd shaped ears peeked around the door of the guest chambers. He stood still at the door, thinking, as if he were about to say something.

"What are you waiting for, Merlin?" Arthur asked Merlin, who wasn't paying attention.

"Hm, what?" He smiled again. Arthur became increasingly frustrated and grabbed a goblet from the bedside table and began to aim.

"No you don't." Gwen tutted at Arthur and Merlin, as if she were a mother lecturing her quarreling children. "Merlin, I think he means you should take their bags and ready the horses."

"Ah, right. Okay, on my way." he smiled again and hopped out of the room, leaving a even more irritated Arthur.

"I-I'll give him a hand." Mithian smiled and walked out behind him as Guinevere watched curiously.

"Arthur! I am forever in your debt!" Rodor heartily declared him into a hug.

"A friendship between our kingdoms is most important if we are to achieve peace." Arthur maturely stated. Rodor smiled and turned to Guinevere, who seemed more interested with the door. "And you, Your Highness, are a wonderful Queen." He gracefully laid a kiss on her hand.

"Thank you, My Lord."

"No, thank you. For all the things you have done for Nemeth. You're a better man than your father, Arthur._ Always were_."

"Thank you, My Lord." Arthur was conflicted as to whether he should be offended or appreciative. But Rodor was right. Uther may have been a strong king, but the things he had done were unforgivable. Arthur was ashamed to be his son. "I think it's time, isn't it?" Rodor left Camelot with an enormous smile on his face, nursed to health by Gaius. If anything, he enjoyed Arthur's company as he didn't have a son of his own. Times were changing, and it was truly felt at the heart of Camelot.

"Struggling, are you?" The princess emerged from behind the door and saw a disgruntled Merlin weighed down by the weight of their bags. He was frustrated because he always kept dropping one. That one bag.

"I'm fine, princess." He laughed and stepped forward and the bags came tumbling down on top of him.

"Here, let me help." She kneeled down on the floor and began collecting the scattered items and gathering them into the leather bags. She watched him as he copied her actions. "I-I'm sorry, Merlin." Guilt was caught in her throat, making her unable to speak properly.

"What for, princess?" He stopped what he was doing to look at her. "I almost got you killed...I-I tried to tell you but Morgana-", tears began to roll down her pale cheeks.

"It wasn't your fault. You were trying to tell me. If it wasn't for you, me or Gwaine wouldn't have gotten there on time. It's not your fault, princess."

"Would you please stop calling me that?" She sniffled at him and smiled softly.

"_Okay_." He laughed and then smiled. "By the way, I have to say, good save with the stone idea. It almost worked."

"Thank you, sometimes being a genius does comes in handy." Merlin looked at her, impressed. "I read it in a book." She giggled at him and he laughed heartily. They continued to gather up the royal's belongings; there was so much to say to him, and still Mithian could not. "Can I ask you something, Merlin?" She looked at him inquisitively.

"Anything, pri-Mithian." He corrected himself, quickly.

"Why does Morgana hate you and Arthur _so_ much?" Merlin's eyes fell to the floor, as if there was more behind the walls of Camelot than Mithian knew.

"We were friends once. Believe it or not- Morgana was the most passionate person and she wasn't...afraid of _anything_. Not even Uther. Something- _things_ happened to her...She changed... And now there's no way back...for her, I mean." Merlin stared off into space, again. He shook his head and gathered the remaining bags and made his way down the stairs. Mithian watched this man walk away from her and something told her she was in the presence of greatness and wisdom. To look at Merlin, you wouldn't think wise, you'd think 'dollop head' as Arthur says but Arthur valued Merlin's opinion above all others and it was clear to her exactly why.

"That damned bag..." Merlin muttered, a few moments later, as he made his way back up the stairs. He'd made his way to the horses in the courtyard and then realised his mistake and stormed his way up back up the stairs. The life of a servant. He knelt down to pick the leather bag before realising the princess was stood in front of him.

"Oh, I just forgot this...again." He shrugged his own stupidity. She giggled quietly again. "Well...I, er, suppose this is goodbye..." He said, suddenly becoming quiet.

"I want you to take this. I know you've got a red one already but..." She handed him a small red cloth, large enough to cover his neck. It was the only piece of clothing that Mithian liked. It drew attention away from his misshapen ears and brought it towards his cheekbones. He took hold of the cloth from one end, almost touching Mithian's nimble cheeks blushed crimson at this gorgeous man. His rough nails brushed against hers and he gazed into her eyes and saw something anew. A thousand thoughts raced through Mithian's mind; half of her feared what he would do if she kissed him, the other half yearned for it. She leaned slowly up towards his face- he suddenly became taller in her presence. He leaned in towards her face, unafraid of the consequence. She raised her free hand and caressed his cheek...

"You are welcome here, anytime Rodor." The voices from the end of the corridor were becoming louder and the mood between the two lovers dropped as they moved apart. Guinevere entered the corridor first and glanced at the two suspiciously. "And you too, Princess." Arthur acknowledged his guest as he lead the way out for the royals.

"Uhm, I will take this, Merlin. Thank you." Mithian took hold of the strap and joined her father. Gwen looked at the two, and saw a sight she saw many years ago, of Merlin and Morgana, but only this time she hoped it would work out. Merlin let go of the bag and head back into the guest room for his chores. He looked back at her one last time, as she did to him. He simply nodded her a farewell and she smiled at him, one last time. He waited by the window in the guest chambers, as the horns of Nemeth blew to mark the end of the Royals' stay in Camelot. She watched him and mournfully began riding away onto the drawbridge, leading the band of knights. Always the leader, he thought.

A shoe came flying at him and its owner began his frustratingly long list of chores.

"What is it? Don't tell me you're moping about again. Who is it this time? Morgana? The girl at the tavern?" Arthur watched his best friend's face, it had almost no life in his cheeks, his eyes were a painful blue.

"It's no one." Merlin had a catch in his throat.

"No way."

"No it isn't."

"No way."

"I know what you're thinking...it's not that."

"What am I thinking?"

"You're thinking I like the Princess...I don't."

"Of course you do. A blind man could see it."

"Everyone saw it. Honestly Merlin, you pick the worst moments." Gwen walked in, smiling and joining her husband with the mockery.

"What? When?" Merlin adopted a childish tone of voice.

"Before, when Mithian arrived in Camelot, who went to check on her?"

"And who was the first person to ensure she was safe?" Arthur chimed in.

"Shut up. I was just being...you know, chivalrous. I doubt you'd know anything about that, Arthur." Merlin grinned at Arthur's insulted face. "It can't be anything more, anyway."

"Why can't it?" A familiar voice emerged from behind his friends. The two friends parted to reveal Mithian, still standing, still in Camelot.

"We'll give you a moment." Guinevere ushered her husband away from the couple.

"Does that mean I get the day off?" Merlin called out behind them. "No-OW!...Yes. _Fine_." Arthur said flatly, as Mithian smiled happily.

"You came back." Merlin was shocked to say the least.

"Of course I did." She grinned and leant in for that one thing she was waiting for. That one kiss. He touched her lips with his gently, his touch soft and broke away with his forehead leaning against hers.

_ "Emrys." _

Merlin jerked back from the moment. He was numb, to the core. Mithian had called him Emrys. Inside his head. How could she know? How could she possibly know.

"There was a time when people like me were able to practice magic as they wish. I've known you as our saviour since the very day we've met. Morgana maybe a High Priestess of the Old Religion but she is definitely not the last...You got a problem with that?"

"N-no...You have magic? You never said anything-" All words escaped him.

"Neither did you." She snapped back, smiling.

"Morgana- I don't understand, why didn't you fight back?" A mixture of emotions threw Merlin- anger, happiness, excitement, confusion, all processing through his head.

"Because it wasn't my destiny to. My destiny was to end up right here." She placed her hand over his heart, feeling his blood pulsate through his body.

"I know one or two things about _destiny_." He smiled once more and laid his lips onto hers again.


End file.
